


The Naked Lady of Caed Nua

by WotanAnubis



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Watcher and Pallegina have sex together because they feel like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naked Lady of Caed Nua

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I just feel like writing some porn, y'know?

Aeryn lounged against an adra stone. It was a beautiful night, the dark sky full of stars and moonlight, a soft wind rustling the leaves of trees, the air cool, but not cold, on her bare skin. It was a perfect night for sleeping outside and she was sorely tempted to. It had been months since she'd last slept on dirt rather than in a bed.

She'd always assumed that her fondness for the wilderness had had something to do with her being touched by Galawain. That along with her grassy hair, animal horns and flowery wrists her soul had also become more primal somehow. Not that she disdained civilization and regarded it as soft or corrupt or anything. It was just that she happened to feel better whenever she was outside, surrounded by untamed nature. There was something beautiful about an ancient tree that not even the most carefully constructed building could ever hope to match.

But then she'd decided to go see more of the world and her eyes had been opened. Opened too far, perhaps. And one of the less important things she'd seen was that her fondness for nature had little to do with her being a Nature Godlike. Probably.

Pallegina emerged from behind one of the adra stones, barefoot, wrapped in a silk dressing gown.

"Ah, there you are," she said. "I should have guessed."

Aeryn looked up at her and smiled. She always thought it was such a shame Pallegina considered her feathers to be an impractical nuisance. Especially since they glimmered so wonderfully in the mute starlight.

"Well, where else would I be?"

"I had hoped you'd be in the library or perhaps the kitchen."

"At this time of night?"

"True," Pallegina replied. "We should be in bed at this time of night."

Aeryn stretched herself lazily, unsubtly showing off her naked body, and enjoyed the way Pallegina's membranes flashed across her golden eyes as she watched her.

"It's such a nice night, I was thinking of sleeping outside. You're welcome to join me."

"No, thank you," Pallegina replied. "But _you_ are welcome to join _me_."

"No, thank you. I'm fine right here. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Aeryn said happily. "Good night."

Pallegina stared at her for a moment, then sighed. "Why must you always be so difficult? Fine. I want you in bed with me."

The Paladin grabbed part of her dressing gown and moved it carefully aside, just enough to reveal one of her perfectly shaped breasts. Aeryn swallowed hard. Her own habitual nakedness was in no way sexual to her, but every part of Pallegina's body that she usually hid was breathtaking and arousing.

Still, Aeryn wasn't about to let her have it all her own way.

"I suppose I'm willing to go back with you if you hand me your gown first," she said, trying to sound calm.

Pallegina pulled her gown back in place. "I'm not wearing anything underneath. As I'm sure you're aware." 

"So? I'm not wearing anything either."

"Yes, but you never wear anything," Pallegina pointed out. "It's quite different for me."

"Please?"

Pallegina gave an annoyed grunt, then undid her gown and handed it to Aeryn. The Druidess couldn't resist staring at her black body. Strong, fit and gorgeous, the mere sight of her 'watered her moss' as Hiravias always put it.

"Shall we?" Pallegina asked, holding out her hand.

Aeryn took it and stood up. Once she was on her feet, she kissed her. Briefly, softly, just to say she loved her and wanted her.

"Come."

They sauntered slowly towards Brighthollow, leaning against one another, their fingers entwined, naked in the moonlight. In the quiet air, Aeryn could hear Pallegina's breathing, normally so measured and disciplined, become deeper and faintly irregular.

They passed a few guards on their way and whenever they did Aeryn could feel Pallegina's grip tightening. Not that the guards paid them any real mind. The Lady of Caed Nua was always naked and so seeing her naked now wasn't really worth mentioning or noticing. Pallegina, on the other hand, was never naked and her temperament made it unwise to notice her nudity now.

Once they were inside Aeryn had barely enough time to resent being inside stone walls again before Pallegina quickened her pace considerably and dragged her along up the stairs and into their bedroom.

Aeryn found herself flung onto their bed, Pallegina on top of her, their lips meeting at once in a long kiss. All the passion the Paladin usually hid behind her disciplined mask flowed out of her and poured into Aeryn's aroused body. Aeryn embraced her, held her tight and kissed her with the same burning intensity.

Pallegina opened her mouth and let her tongue slip out. Aeryn closed her lips around it and sucked it for a moment before meeting it with her own tongue. As their tongues danced Aeryn felt her body get hotter by the moment, her pussy becoming moist with her growing lust until Pallegina's lips, amazing as they were, were no long enough for her.

Aeryn moved and the couple rolled so that now she was on top. Now that she was lying on Pallegina rather than the bed, the Druidess swiftly left the black woman's face to kiss her down her neck until her mouth met her bare breasts.

She heard Pallegina hiss as she started kissing the woman's firm mounds, causing an excited spark to rush through her body straight to her clit. Aeryn rained kisses across every inch of skin and started caressing every bit of it her mouth wasn't touching. Once in a while her lips parted and she dragged her tongue across Pallegina's breasts and felt her squirm underneath her, heard her breathing grow thicker with lust.

Pallegina moaned when Aeryn closed her lips around one of her hard nipples and sucked lightly, her whole body shivering. She'd learned quite some time ago that Pallegina's nipples were particularly sensitive and never wasted the opportunity to make use of this knowledge. Still sucking, she pulled her mouth away, kissed the very top, then sat up, straddling the black Paladin so she could see exactly what her pale green hands were doing.

She massaged Pallegina's breasts carefully, her experienced fingers roaming her sensitive flesh while underneath her the feathered woman moaned and panted. Her fingertips brushed against her nipples, teased them, toyed with them, a light and sensual dance that sank Pallegina ever deeper into lust. Aeryn, hands working her breasts, watching her delight, felt a similar fire spread through her own body.

Pallegina looked at her, her golden eyes dark and clear, and grabbed her. Aeryn let out a high, undignified squeal when she suddenly found herself on her back again, Pallegina's weight on top of her. She giggled when she felt the Paladin's lips kiss her own breasts, but breathed out slowly when she realized the feathered woman had no interest in lingering there, instead kissing her way down her green body, avoiding her mossy mound to kiss her pussy.

Aeryn moaned when she felt Pallegina's lips on her intimate folds, her naked body shivering with pleasure. She had spent long, joyful nights to learn just how to please Pallegina's body and Pallegina had done the same. The tip of her tongue traced intricate patterns across her heated flesh, filling Aeryn's lungs with thick lust until her breathing deteriorated into panting and moaning.

She felt Pallegina lap at her, dragging her tongue from the bottom of her wet slit all the way to the top but crucially, infuriatingly, avoiding her clit entirely. Aeryn wanted to scream with frustrating even as she moaned with pleasured joy. Pallegina kissed and licked with an absolute dedication to pleasing her and an equally absolute dedication to not making her come.

Aeryn groaned trembling when she felt Pallegina kiss her deeply, felt her tongue pushing into her. Aroused fire danced across every nerve in her body while the Paladin writhed against her inner walls. The feeling was almost too much and Aeryn struggled against it, torn between wanting to embrace her bliss and wanting to share it with Pallegina.

Before Pallegina's gorgeously dancing tongue could decide for her, Aeryn reached down and caressed her feathers enough to draw her attention. Pallegina looked up to see her looking down back at her and nodded.

Pallegina kissed Aeryn's pussy one last time and drew away. The Druidess felt a rush of disappointment at feeling those skilled lips leave her, but had enough willpower left not to whine. She blinked a few times, cleared her head as best she could so they could move smoothly into position. Or as smoothly as they could get, aroused as they were.

Eventually Aeryn and Pallegina found themselves half sitting and half lying on their bed, their legs awkwardly framing their bodies, looking at one another in silent communication. Reaching an unspoken agreement, they moved so that moss met feathers.

Twinned moans filled the bedroom when their pussies pressed against each other. Raw pleasure soared through Aeryn's naked body and the dark lust in Pallegina's eyes told her she felt the same. Without breaking eye contact, the two women began moving their hips in unison, rubbing their sensitive flesh against one another. Pallegina's hand scrabbled across the sheets. Aeryn found it without looking and once again their fingers entwined while their powerful bodies undulated without pause.

They shifted slightly, Aeryn screaming and Pallegina groaning when their clits lightly touched. Pleasure too intense to contain burned through Aeryn's body from where that sensitive little nub met Pallegina's. They rubbed against and around each other, sending lustful shivers through them both. Aeryn tried to keep her gaze steady, to watch the decadent joy in Pallegina's eyes and how her own, but the pleasure flowing through their writhing bodies was too much for her.

Moaning, trembling, Aeryn bucked mindlessly against Pallegina's body, driven only by her primal needs. She ground against her, the fire within her becoming brighter and hotter until she was overcome.

Aeryn screamed again when she came, her naked body quivering as it was overwhelmed with bliss. Her orgasm hit her like a purifying wave, washing away her desperate need and leaving only joyful pleasure in its wake. She opened her eyes again, looked deep into Pallegina's, willing her to see all the beauty that filled her.

Eventually her orgasm passed and Aeryn fell onto the bed, cleansed and happy. Pallegina disentangled from her and soon they were lying next to one another, face to face, smiling.

"See?" Pallegina remarked breathlessly. "Isn't a bed so much better than some patch of dirt?"

Aeryn ran a hand through Pallegina's feathers. "Only because you're here," she replied. "Speaking of which..."

Aeryn slipped her free hand between Pallegina's legs, finding her soaked. The Paladin bit her lower lip and shivered with delight.

"Don't think I didn't notice you didn't come," she whispered.

Pallegina said nothing and Aeryn hadn't expected her to. She caressed her lover's slit lightly, moving her fingertips all along her folds. She could've kept it forever, if she'd wanted to, explore the most intimate parts of her body, feel her arousal against her fingers.

Instead, Aeryn's pushed two fingers inside Pallegina's trembling body while her thumb moved to circle her clit. She paused when she felt the feathered woman's slick heat tighten around her fingers, reveling in the way it felt against her skin. Then she started fucking her, moving fast in hopes of quickly giving Pallegina her release.

Pallegina clung to her, eyes closed, mouth open as moaned continuously, her sweating body moving in tune with Aeryn's hand. She'd already been worked up and now the Druidess skillful stimulation was rapidly sending her over the edge.

Aeryn felt Pallegina clamp down on her fingers when, with one long, guttural groan, she came. She kissed her climaxing body, felt her shiver under lips. She kept fucking her with her fingers to draw out the feathered woman's orgasm for as long as possible.

Pallegina's orgasm didn't last nearly long enough for Aeryn's liking, but pass it eventually did. Pallegina calmed down, took a deep breath and opened her eyes, her golden eyes shining with affection. She reached down, took Aeryn's hand and, wincing slightly, pulled her out.

Aeryn had expected her to let go then, but instead Pallegina brought her hand up all the way until it was between their faces. It seemed to glimmer in the dark, still wet with Pallegina's juices. Pallegina opened her mouth and her tongue drifted out. She dragged it along Aeryn's fingers, one long, slow lap. The Druidess couldn't help but shiver with excitement at the sight of her lover licking her fingers clean of her own fluids.

Then Pallegina did let go of her hand. They embraced, held one another close, silent and satisfied. Aeryn still preferred sleeping outside on the soil and under the stars rather than confined within stone walls, but if the choice was between drifting of to sleep with Pallegina in her arms or without her... well... that wasn't a choice.


End file.
